


Honeysuckle Hearts

by Good_Or_Bad_Luck



Series: Tales of Adelea Monsters and other Adventures [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Horror, Character Death, Flowers, Monsters, can i just tag lesbianism because that too, you know i could have tagged this as lesbian rights but uh nah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Good_Or_Bad_Luck/pseuds/Good_Or_Bad_Luck
Summary: my friend was like "you should write a story about your monsters instead of writing lore because lore is a lot easier to write if you already know it!" and yeah she was right(first original work on ao3 can I get a whoop)-anyway im working on how my monsters called "Nightblooms" i made for a dnd world. if there are any similarities between them and other monsters uh? i dont want to hear it because these came from me sitting in my room remembering what happened to those two lesbians in taz balance ive never listened too
Series: Tales of Adelea Monsters and other Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686307
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Honeysuckle Hearts

Your feet are weary and your arms sore but your journey is finished, you’re where you want to be at. A clearing in the forest, covered in honeysuckle flowers and covered in moonlight, this is where you are meant to be. You take a step into the field, for a moment you are scared, you know you should never approach clearings of flowers. 

You don’t have to wait for long until you hear it, the screams and shouts and howls of the local Nightbloom. From the woods shrieks that sound horrifying to you come louder and louder and bursting through the trees you see, her, after all this time. 

She comes running at you, unfazed by the flowers that grow from her mouth and eyes and cuts along her body, she just runs at you, but she stops in the center of her clearing. You can tell the moment her form straightens up that she recognizes you, and you feel your heart swell. After a moment of staring you can see her smile and her arms are held up, waiting for you, its somehow the most inhuman yet human thing about her since she became a Nightbloom. You drop your pack on the ground, you grab your amulet and start to cry, and you rush to meet her.

You hug her tight and you feel her fingers in your hair as she pulls you close. You can already feel the flowers wrapping around you, but you decide this is not how you are going to go out. 

You pull away for a second and you only get to see a little bit of betrayal in her eyes before you kiss her. It’s hard with the flowers but you kiss her, and she tastes like honey and spring and moonlight. You can feel the flowers starting to grow in you, bursting through your skin and eyes and mouth and changing you, but you don’t care, because all you can think about is that you finally get to see her again. 

You pull away and can see the violets growing out of your skin, you look at her and you both laugh, it’s loud and silent all at the same time, but you don’t care. You take her hand and she pulls you along, out of the clearing where you can already see the honeysuckle flowers wilting. She leads you away and onto a hill overlooking all of the forests below.

She sits down, you sit next to her.

She points up to the moon at the cloudless sky, and you smile softly and lean on her, looking up at the moon and the stars.

She doesn’t move her arm, and you can’t move from where you lean on her.

Violets and honeysuckles start to wrap around you, and you let them overtake your vision, staring with her into the endless stary sky.

It’s dark, but you are patient, its always takes longer for Nightblooms to go into the afterlife.

But you would wait for eternity to be with her. 


End file.
